Hugh Neutron
"Endless Pie, Endless Pie..." Hubert Woodrow "Hugh" Neutron (born November 12, 1968 age 44) is the simple-minded father of Jimmy Neutron and husband of Judy Neutron. He is known to love ducks and pie, almost to the point of a complete obsession. Despite his dimwitted demeanor, it is actually from Hugh's side of the family where Jimmy gets his genius gene from. He also likes to polish his wooden duck models, one of his favorite pie brand is Aunt Moe's Pies, which was in a storage truck, when the Nanobots were deleting everybody in town, including the driver of the truck, Hugh was enjoying the pies, before they got burned by the Nanobot's explosion. ''Description'' Hugh is a tall man who wears glasses and a blue sweater vest with a red tie. He also has an unusually shaped nose which most Neutrons have (aside from Jimmy and Baby Eddie). Hugh's personality seems to be on the quirky side of things, and he is the sort of person who prefers to do things his way. He loves his ducks, and his pies. This is seen in the episode (Someone please find the episode with the part where he buys the pies). In the Jimmy Neutron movie, it is revealed he likes ducks due to the quacking noises he makes when Jimmy attempts to remove the headpiece, activating a siren causing Hugh to quack. Hugh seems stupid, and dimwitted, but is actually very smart, and Jimmy has inherited this. He loves to clean and polish his models of ducks, and will even talk to them. He refers to his wife as Sugar Booger. Hugh also must've done gymnastics at one point, as he uses this to evade Poultra in The Eggpire Strikes Back. . Hugh Neutron Singing.png|Hugh Neutron Singing|link=http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Hugh_Neutron vlcsnap-2012-11-27-09h22m19s13.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h25m33s188.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h08m09s245.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h28m47s91.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h30m00s36.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h32m13s56.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-16h57m58s135.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h58m23s21.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h40m54s100.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h48m45s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h31m26s90.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-12h00m56s131.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-12h48m57s3.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h13m31s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h35m59s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h51m21s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h38m17s8.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h53m16s48.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h54m07s43.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h32m20s183.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h23m34s216.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h07m03s84.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h07m28s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h38m45s82.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h36m43s161.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h36m21s177.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h37m18s229.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h39m59s52.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h40m46s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h19m01s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h17m43s179.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h29m39s57.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h57m57s150.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h11m12s47.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h17m05s246.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h57m39s230.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h57m58s147.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h59m43s186.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h59m53s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h06m26s130.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h11m47s24.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h11m52s64.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h52m17s63.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h53m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-07h50m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-19h31m48s198.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h33m13s53.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-16h40m28s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-16h35m07s75.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h57m48s190.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-13h20m26s119.png Trivia *Jimmy's genius trait comes from Hugh's side of the family *In Nightmare in Retroville, it is seen that in some ways, Octopus Man is to Hugh what Ultra Lord is to Sheen *He is shown in The Eggpire Strikes Back to be in surprisingly good shape when he uses gymnastics to get away from Poultra *He once had an opportunity to go into business with McSpanky's and make a fortune, but chose instead to use his investment money to buy a wedding ring for Judy. *Despite the implication that the Neutrons moved to Retroville only a few years before the start of the series (mostly Cindy Vortex's bitterness towards being the smartest kid in Retroville "until Jimmy moved to Retroville"), Hugh and Judy were seen living in the same house even before they were married. *His favorite kind of pizza is hot fudge and anchovy. *As seen in Attack Of The Twonkies, he is a master at slow motion. Category:Characters Category:Temporary villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Main Characters Category:Neutron Family Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Silly Category:Fathers Category:Houses